Rahab's Bad Day
by Masqueadrift
Summary: Oy... I've been MIA for a while haven't I? Well, anyway... the title pretty much speaks for itself... it's really short too :


~~~~OO~~~~

Wow… where have I been? *drifting* Oh yeah… lost in reality… no wonder I never get anything done anymore :|

Um I really can't explain this short piece of crud, I was in a really strange mood when I wrote it. It's pretty old so… you'll have to excuse me if it's not terribly good. I figured I'd post it anyway cause I found it pretty amusing ^.^;; I don't think I'm ever going to add more to this one because it's so completely silly/stupid…

Anyway… All characters are © Eidos and Crystal Dynamics.

~~~~OO~~~~

**Rahab's Bad Day**

It was cold outside when Rahab entered the main doors to the Sanctuary of the Clans. He shook the snow off his cloak and frowned deeply seeing his books had gathered some of the moisture in the air and a few of the pages were damp.

He growled softly, so far this morning hadn't started off very well.

First he'd slipped and tumbled down the stairs inside the Abby because some clown, most likely Zephon, had thought it would be amusing to poor water over the steps in the below freezing weather.

After he'd managed to recover from that, he had to make his way back UP those same stairs in order to get ready for the clan meeting that he was already late for.

And on his way to the sanctuary he was accosted by vampire hunters.

Normally this wouldn't be much of a problem, except that there were about 30 of them and they each had flame throwers.

The bastards chased him for about 5 miles, shouting and trying to fry him. Though all they'd managed to do was set his cloak aflame.

That in itself was a bit of a problem because he was wearing it at the time. He couldn't stop to put it out and his arms were to full to try and remove it, he wasn't about to throw his precious books on the ground out here where they'd be trampled by the mob. These were rare, one of a kind... Priceless!

He started to panic slightly and ran screaming right into a tree. Said tree then decided it didn't care for such treatment and promptly dropped its entire load of snow on top of him. Luckily though, that put the flames engulfing his cloak out. But he still had the vampire hunters to deal with.

He struggled to dig himself out of the mound of snow covering his head. He popped his head out of the drift and looked around, just then the hunters spotted him.

"There he is! Kill the filthy creature!" They shouted and charged at him again.

Rahab's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet out of the snowdrift and ran again.

Somewhere along the way he either lost the hunters of they lost interest with the lack of carnage and went home. Either way he was happy, until he looked down at himself to notice he was covered in black smudges and his cloak was charred.

"Damn it." He cursed again as he tried to wipe the black off only to smear it further. After about 10 minuets he gave up and finished his trip to the sanctuary.

Once outside he was stopped by some idiot, we'll call him Dumah.

"Where the hell have you been, Rahab? You're over an hour late!" The idiot called Dumah asked. "And what the hell happened to you anyway?"

Rahab gave him a withering look and for once Dumah shut his mouth. "I've been capering around the countryside having a grand old time, playing with the vampire hunters and we even built a snow vampire, while you 6 were discussing boring and tedious clan business." He snorted, "Where the hell do you _think_ I've been Dumah?!"

Dumah began to snicker softly then promptly fell over laughing his brains out. Of course if you were to ask Rahab it shouldn't have taken as long as it did, because Dumah didn't have much there to begin with. Finally Dumah got up, though he was still laughing.

This didn't help Rahab's mood any at all. In fact it only served to make it worse. Finally having gotten fed up with the whole situation he hauled off and decked Dumah full on, sending him tumbling backwards and sprawling on his back on the frozen ground.

Rahab, normally calm and reserved, began to develop a facial tick. He gathered his things that he'd dropped and stormed into the sanctuary, leaving the stunned Dumah flat on his ass on the ground.

'_That actually felt pretty good. No wonder Dumah's always picking fights with someone._'

For a moment his mood was a bit brighter - then he noticed his books were damp.

Yes, all in all today was a very rotten day.


End file.
